Sleeping with Ghost
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Sometimes things aren't what you expect. Sometimes you just have to know what's real and what isn't. You never know when your life will depend on it. SasuNaru, yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Sleeping with Ghosts

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't

Own Naruto

XxXxXx

Warning: This story is sad

Like super sad

Read with Caution

XxXxXx

Author's Note: So I know I should have been writing in Dirty, and I know I'm mean for making you wait on the next chapter, but I'm working on it I swear. And a plot bunny mixed with like three songs and an episode of Futurama slipped into my brain and this formed. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke could hear them. They were after this stupid scroll and this piece of paper seemed more important then the lives of his companions. Sometimes he didn't understand the life he lived, and sometimes he wished he could run away from the village again and not deal with the insanity. The insanity that caused his brother to snap and kill his family, the insanity that allowed him to suffer alone without help or care, the insanity that allowed Naruto to have a demon sealed inside him and then hated by the world.<p>

Thinking of the blond, he looked over at him, seeing how he had grown, and smiled softly, though it only lingered for a moment. The blond ninja looked surprisingly mature, even though his antics were still the same. He had let his hair grow a little longer, the spikes looking more like the Fourth Hokage's then Naruto's. His face had lost the baby fat that made it look to round, making his jaw more defined and his eyes look even wider in a way. And his blue eyes, much to Sasuke's regret, seemed to grow wiser to the world and lost some of the innocents. But in a way, this was good. Naruto wasn't the same knuckle head he had left behind five years before, and the ninja and the man he was now was amazing.

Sasuke still remembered the day he came home, or more the day he stood in front of this new man that shadowed the child he left. Naruto's eyes looked so heartbroken, Sakura's death had hit him in a way Sasuke doubted anything else could. The blond looked like he might cry.

_Please Sasuke... I don't want to be alone anymore. Please come home._

Sasuke could still hear those words in his sleep, cutting his heart. He had long ago realized his feelings for the blond. He thought, at first, they would pass when he left, but everytime he saw Naruto, he was plagued even more with images of his face and body and voice. It all made sense in the end, since the Uzumaki was the only one person Sasuke cared about. He had gotten his revenge on his brother and had his power, but he still didn't feel anything unless he was with the blond. And when Sakura died, Naruto sought him out once more. Sasuke had a feeling if he didn't agree to return this time, he would never see the blond again. Something that was in his eyes scared him and when he held the blond after he spoke those heartbreaking words, Naruto sobbed into his chest, telling him how he failed the pink haired girl on a mission, how he failed to protect her.

So Sasuke returned, and every night laid in Naruto's bed, just holding him. They had never spoke of feelings, and the farthest they ever went to a physical relationship was one night, after a mission that almost taken Naruto's life, Naruto kissed him. Sasuke didn't want to push the blond, mainly since he had no right to ask anything of him. Not after the hurt he had put the blond through. So he was happy just in knowing Naruto would still want him close. That he would allow him to hold him and quietly love him in a way that didn't make him unsure.

He could hear them again, growing even closer then before. He turned and stringed together handsigns fluently, and then rested his index finger and thumb on his lips, feeling a blazing heat flow past his lips before he saw the light of the fire. Two men fell to the ground, burnt alive. He could hear Naruto stop, looking up at him most likely. He quickly dropped down by his side, keeping his eyes open for another attack. They had their backs resting on eachother's, not allowing anyone the chance to harm the other. Both were to proud.

"Sasuke... We're out numbered." Naruto whispered, and Sasuke could hear something there that he though Naruto could never feel, doubt. "If... If I die..."

"Naruto don't. We'll make it. It's not in your ninja way to die, remember." Sasuke said, smiling as he kept his eyes in the trees.

"But if... I want you to know this..." Naruto took a breath, his hands tightening his hold on the kunai in his hand. "I love..."

"I know Naruto. Me too." Sasuke said, not letting him finish. He silently hated that they confessed like this, that he couldn't even see the blond's face, but was happy as well. They didn't have long to bask in the feeling of returned love before they were rushed. The two men separated, their bodies moving swiftly, killing the enemy that seemed to double with every body that went down. The smell of blood filled the air. Sasuke could feel different cuts on his skin and smirked, not really caring.

The men, though vast in numbers, were easy to take down. They didn't use jutsus due to the fact they would most likely injure their own comrades, as were Naruto and Sasuke could use several attacks. Sasuke could feel the wind of Resangan and could see several clones. He was holding back Chidori, not wanting to waste it on these easy lackies. Soon they were once more back to back, blood soaked and breathing heavy.

Sasuke reached behind him, grabbing Naruto's hand that was empty and squeezed it, giving the other a little bit of comfort as he looked into the trees. He couldn't see anyone with his Shanigan eyes.

"Sasuke... We need to move." Naruto said, his voice showing just how tired he had grown. It had been like this all day, since they left the check point. They had lost two others, nameless to him, but Naruto had known them and felt like he had failed them as well. He knew when they were in the little apartment tonight, Naruto would cry. But now, now they had to get out alive. Sasuke saw an opening and pulled Naruto as he jumped up, using a substitution jutsu before they fled. He could hear it break, but they were at a decent distance ahead that he knew they would atleast make it to the next checkpoint, where they would get the back up they needed.

Sauske saw a flash of metal and felt his throat tighten as he noticed it was moving for Naruto. Without thinking he shoved the blond, and felt the blade cut his throat and move past him, landing in Naruto's throat.

XxXxXx

Sasuke stared with hollow eyes at the coffin. He could see the blond hair and tan skin. He could see the headband that was place over the gash on Naruto's throat, and he could feel his body growing number and number. Shikamaru was at the coffin now, placing a white chrysanthemum on the lid that was lowered over the bottom half of Naruto's body. By his side was Ino, who's face was hidden in Shikamaru's shoulder. Next to move up there was Choji, which he felt was fitting that they moved as a team. Then it was Kiba, then Shino. He was sure Hinata would be next, but he stopped watching them, his black eyes staying on Naruto's face.

He looked like he was sleeping. His lips looked like they would move and sleepy little words about ramen would pass them. He could almost see the blood moving through veins on his face, and he wanted to reach out and touch his face, wanting to see he was really warm and that they were all making a horrible mistake in thinking he was dead, and then the blond would make fun of them. Call him a teme for even thinking he would die.

He jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned, seeing Kakashi. It was then he realized he had his Shanigan activated. He blinked them away and looked back at Naruto.

"No one blames you Sasuke." Kakashi said, squeezing his shoulder a little tighter. "We know how much it hurts."

Sasuke jerked free. "I couldn't protect him... If I was faster I would have taken the blade, not him." Sasuke said, and felt Kakashi's eye resting on him, and then felt the man touch the bandage on his throat.

"You tried your best Sasuke. Do you honestly think Naruto would have wanted to trade you spots?" Kakashi said, then moved past him and place his flower on the coffin.

Sasuke realized then he was alone with Naruto's body. He moved over his face, his hand reaching out and touched the painfully cold skin and he then saw a tear on the blond's face and realized he was crying. He gripped Naruto's shirt, feeling a painful sob leave him. He had wasted five years away from the blond, five year of hate and loneliness. It wasn't fair that now after he realized he was wrong that he would lose Naruto forever.

_Sasuke... _

Naruto's voice echoed in his ear and Sasuke looked up, not seeing any change. Slowly, he pressed his lips to the corp's. He couldn't stand it.

"Uchiha-san... We have to bury him." Tsunade said, her voice tight with tears. He didn't move back away from Naruto, he couldn't lose him, not yet. It wasn't fair! He felt arms around him, pulling him back and he fought.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" He yelled, panic and tears in his voice. The arms held him back as the lid closed and Sasuke lost vision of the only person that made his life worth living.

XxXxXx

Sasuke sat in the doctors office. His eyes looked so dull. He hadn't slept in a week, since Naruto's body had lowered into the ground. Everytime he closed his eyes, he thought of everyone he had ever lost or killed, their faces playing behind his eye lids and he would wake up screaming. He was losing it. He swore he could see Naruto everywhere, one buildings, in stores, going around corners, in the window of their apartment, curled up on their bed. He knew it was just his imagination, but part of him wanted it to be him, to be that he wasn't dead.

Tsunade walked into the room, her eyes looking almost as bad as his own and she sighed, looking over her chart. They kept it silent as she checked his pulse and looked inside his ears and throat, knowing that these had nothing to do with his sleep deprivation. She then took his blood pressure and sighed.

"You're stressed." She said blankly, and Sasuke felt like rolling his eyes. "I'm going to give you some sleeping pills. Only take one at a time. These are powerful, and should keep your nightmares back as well... Hopefully with some sleep you will be a little less stressed." She said, and then wrote a prescription for him. He thanked her with a small nod, and then they left. "Uchiha... He wouldn't want you to live like this." She said in the hall, causing him to freeze.

"I'm sick of everyone acting like they know what he wants. No one knows. He's dead." He said, then left. He knew he was harsh, but that was how he was dealing with this.

The walk home he swore he saw Naruto three times, and was glad to crawl into he bed, looking at the pill bottle in his hand. He hated how it was orange, reminding him even more of Naruto. He opened the cap and pulled one of the small white pills out and swallowed it without anything to drink. He laid down, pulling Naruto's pillow close to his face, and breathed in. He didn't know how or why, but his scent hadn't faded from it yet, and he was happy. He could feel his eyes drooping almost instantly, and he could feel a hand run it's finger's through his hair as he drifted away.

XxXxXx

_Sasuke... Why did you jump in front of me?_

Sasuke felt like he was floating. He knew he was dreaming, and part of him wondered if it would turn into a terrible nightmare. He turned slowly and saw blond hair. He could feel a heavy weight on his stomach, and he realized he was laying in his bed again. He figured it was because the sleeping pill had kicked in so fast his brain didn't realize he was asleep yet. Naruto was sitting beside him, his head on his stomach and his hands gripping the bedding.

_**Naruto.**_

He reached down and ran his fingers through the blond hair and smiled, only to feel it slip away when Naruto looked up, his eyes looking so sad.

_Why Sasuke? You know I could have handled it._

_**But you didn't, you died. **_

He watched Naruto's hand come up and touch his cheek, and realized he was crying. He gripped Naruto's wrist, leaning into the touch. His lips pressed into the palm and he felt a small sob leave his throat. Naruto moved up more onto the bed.

_Shhh... Don't cry Sasuke... I'm here. I'll always be here forever... Don't cry._

_**But you're gone... **_

_Silly Sasuke... Don't you know. Soul mates never die. So just wake up._

XxXxXx

Sasuke sat up straight, his eyes wide as he looked to the side of the bed, and his heart tightened to see it was empty. He reached out and there was no warmth and he sighed, sinking back into the mattress. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was morning. He pulled the pillow closer and took a deep breath. He did this every morning, not knowing why he would want to get out of bed. He normally didn't leave the bed until he was so hungry his body would ache or the call of nature would make him move. He heard a knock on the door and sighed, moving out of the bed and slipped on some pants.

The knocking didn't stop, almost like whoever was on the other end was going to die if he didn't open the door. The pounding began to sound like beeping and Sasuke felt his knees go out from under him. His chest tightened and he felt his lungs spasm.

_Breath Sasuke... Please breath... Don't die._

Naruto's voice was in the back ground of the loud constant beeping in his ears. He let out a pained noise and then all at once it was over. He opened his eyes and he was in bed again, like he had been when he was holding the pillow. He sighed, figuring he had just dozed of and got up, figuring he didn't want to go through that feeling again. He checked the door, just in case and sighed, seeing no one was there, and then went to take a bath.

The water felt cold, even though he was sure he had the heat on, and he sighed, figuring he didn't pay the bill, or it was lost when Naruto paid it. He washed quickly and then moved back into the bed, feeling cold and tired again. He looked at the bottle of pills that were on his bedside table and picked them up. He remembered the feeling of Naruto's hand on his face, the soft words. He read the bottle and smiled, taking another pill out and looked it over.

This would make the insanity go away, and he and Naruto could be together, forever. He had nothing else to live for other then that smile, those eyes, that touch. Naruto was his everything. He slipped the pill over his lips and then swallowed it, his eyes closing as he waited for the pill to kick in.

XxXxXx

They were laying in a grassy field, Naruto's head on Sasuke's chest. The sun was over them and it was peaceful.

_I love you._

Sasuke smiled, looking down at Naruto. His fingers played idly with the golden strands and he smiled even brighter. He could get very use to this. But at the same time he knew he couldn't.

_**I love you too Naruto.**_

He smiled as he saw those blue eyes. They were so at peace. He then rolled, pinning Naruto under him, earning a giggle. Their lips touched and Sasuke kissed Naruto so passionately. His hands moved down the blond's neck and over his chest. He could hear the soft gasps pass those warm very much alive lips.

_**I don't ever want to leave here with you.**_

Naruto looked at him, his smiling fading a little. His hand touched Sasuke's face and he kissed him again. Sasuke should have figured he knew what was going to happen, but it still made him feel pain all the same.

_Sasuke... You really need to wake up._

XxXxXx

Sasuke screamed in annoyance and pain, his eyes staring at the dark ceiling. He threw the blankets off and moved out of the apartment as fast as he could. The streets seemed bland and he noticed how empty they were. They seemed to be this way for a week now. Or maybe it was just how he felt about everything now adays. Like it was all blurred out and useless.

He walked into a covenant store, grabbing a few quick meals and some milk. He went to pay, and felt his whole body tense when he saw the cashier. A man with long black hair and red Mangaku Shanigan eyes. He moved back, closing his eyes to try and clear his head. He opened them again and he was still there.

"Hello little brother."

"I...Itachi... But... How?" He felt himself struggling to breath, and a warm feeling on his left hand.

"You're failing him. And he is the only one who's ever stayed by your side through everything." And almost as quick as the conversation started, it was over and no one was there. A man walked out from the back and began to check him out and bagged his things.

"Have a good day." the man said, smiling, and then Sasuke saw Itachi's face again. He muttered a thanks and left, feeling himself running. He to the stairs two at a time, wanting to just get to the room, but as he was going up, someone was walking down. He froze when he saw Sakura. She was smiling, her green eyes looking peaceful.

"Sasuke, take care, okay. Please don't make him hurt much more." She said, her voice shy and her cheek flushed pink, and he fell back onto the stairs. His heart was racing and he could hear a beeping noise in his ears.

_Don't... Please Sasuke. I can't lose you. Please hold on for me._

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He was losing it. That was the only thing that made sense. He was losing it because he lost Naruto. He grabbed his bag of food and moved into his apartment and locked the door tight and moved to the kitchen. He made a tv dinner and then sat at the table and began to eat quickly. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, ready to kill whoever got into his home. This feeling faded as his eyes met with his mother's. She just smiled and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Go you bed Sweet Heart." She said and then she was gone. He left the food on the table and moved into his room, grabbing the pills and poured a handful into his palm and then put them in his mouth before moving into the kitchen and getting a drink to wash them down. He staggared to his room and laid on the bed, Naruto's scent intoxicating him as he was gone.

XxXxXx

They were in the forest this time, facing each other. Naruto's eyes looked tired and he moved slowly towards Sasuke. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's wrist, pulling him close, not able to wait.

_Sasuke..._

_**Shh... Don't say it. Don't tell me to wake up. I can't bare it.**_

_But Sasuke..._

He kissed Naruto to silence him, his actions desperate and crazed. His hand pulled at Naruto's hair and the blond gave a small cry.

_**I love you... I love you so much.**_

His lips moved down the blond's neck and his hand slipped up his shirt.

_Sasuke... Not here... Not where you were hurt..._

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked at the blond, then around them, and he felt his hold on Naruto tighten. There was a body face down, and it didn't have blond hair. Instead it was black.

_**What is this? Wh...Why am I...?**_

_Don't you remember? _

Sasuke felt things move around them and then he saw Naruto and himself moving through the trees, he saw the kunai, he saw himself jump in front of his lover, and he watched it land in Naruto's throat. His hold on Naruto didn't loosen at all. Then he watched his hand move up to his throat, blood pooling in his hand as he tried to stop the bleeding. Naruto, the one who was stabbed, was wrapped in Kyuubi's chakura, the wound in his neck healed and he attacked the ninja who throw the kunai, and then several others. Soon they were the only two alive. Naruto gained control of himself again and moved to Sasuke's side.

"I love you Naruto..." The Sasuke with the gash said, falling forward. Naruto screamed, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders.

"No Sasuke! Don't die! Please Sasuke, open your eyes!" Naruto's voice was full of panic and fear. "I don't want to live without you!" His hands reached up and red chakura moved into Sasuke's body. "Please don't die... Please."

Naruto picked up the injured Sasuke and carried him off and then the memory replayed. Again and again he watched, and then looked at Naruto.

_If you don't wake up, you'll die Sasuke... _

_**But... I've been... I've been awake.**_

_No Sasuke... _He leaned forward and kissed him. _Just wake up. _

_I love you._

XxXxXx

The room was white, and smelt of bleach. Sasuke had to close his eyes again, just because it was so bright. He felt something holding his hand and looked down, seeing a mass of blond hair, and a sleeping face of Naruto. He looked so tired even as he slept, and Sasuke pulled his hand free and stroked Naruto's hair. He almost regret doing so when he saw Naruto's eyes open and he looked up. But the joy he saw in those blue orbs made it wall worth it.

Naruto moved and hugged him tightly, and Sasuke felt a pain in his neck. He must had made a noise because Naruto pulled back.

"You're awake... I thought I was going to lose you there..." There were tears in his eyes. Sasuke reached over and dried them, feeling Naruto lean into his hand. He smiled and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Naruto's. The kiss was soft and short, then Sasuke pulled back.

"I could never leave you Naruto... Because soul mates never die." He whispered, his voice horse. Naruto smiled, hugging Sasuke again, making sure to be gentle this time.

* * *

><p>So? Review please!<p> 


End file.
